Révisions
by PMDMboss
Summary: Yukito va voir Tôya pour réviser mais celui-ci décide de lui réveler ces véritables sentiment. Attention BL, Yaoi, Rating: M LEMON Tôya x Yuki! Oust les homophobes o/ Résumé pas terrible, titre pas terrible, mais à vous de juger si l'histoire est bonne! ma 1ère fanfic'


Salut! Voilà ma première fanfic' un peu beaucoup guimauve je l'admets ^^' Je m'excuse d'avance pour les personnages de leur avoir fait ça... J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'OOC Je compte sur vous pour me laisser des reviews positives ou négatives! (positives de préférence xP) Je dédicace cette histoire à mon professeur de Mathématiques à qui je vais donner l'adresse exacte pour qu'il voit cette histoire, plus grosse erreur de ma vie xD M.M, si vous lisez cette histoire, c'est à vos risques et périls!

Pairing: Tôya x Yukito

Série: CCS

Rate: M

Les personnages de m'appartiennent malheureusement pas alors dites merci à CLAMP de les avoir créés! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Révisions :

**ding dong**

« J'arrive ! »

Alors que la sonnette retentissait dans la résidence Kinomoto, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains se précipitait vers la porte. Elle ouvrit.

« Ah, Sakura-chan ! Bonsoir ! »

La personne aux cheveux gris qui se tenait là n'était autre que Tsukishiro Yukito, l'amour caché (pas si caché que ça) de Sakura et le meilleur ami de Tôya.

« Tôya est là ?

-Ah Yuki ! Entre, reste pas là !

-Pardon pour le dérangement~... »

Ainsi sous le regard honteux d'avoir fait poireauter le garçon qu'elle aime de Sakura, Yukito entra dans la maison.

Tôya invita son ami (« ami » ? haha ne me faites pas rire!) a monter dans sa chambre pour réviser (…). Ainsi les deux lycéens montèrent à l'étage pour s'installer dans la chambre du brun.

Ce soir-là, Sakura-chan allait dormir chez Tomoyo ainsi il s'était préparé un plan dans la tête à Tôya : en effet, celui-ci comptait profiter de l'absence de sa très chère imouto* pour dévoiler ses sentiments à son meilleur ami. Lui dire la vérité sur cet amour qu'il se retenait d'avouer jusque là.

Suite au départ de sa très chère sœur, alors que les jeunes hommes révisaient pour leur futurs examens, Tôya engagea la conversation.

« Oy, Yuki

-Oui ?

-...Tu, euh...

-Oui ? »

Le ton de Tsukishiro-kun se faisait si calme et serein que Tôya ne parvenait pas a commencer une conversation.

« ...Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Ça ira, merci. »

Silence. Le sourire impénétrable de l'invité rendait l'atmosphère embarrassante. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Tôya s'approcha de Yukito et l'allongea sur le sol alors qu'un air d'incompréhension s'afficha sur le visage du plus jeune.

« Tôya, tout va bien ?

-Yuki... Yuki, Yuki, Yuki Yuki.

-...Tôya... ? »

Le brun pris l'autre dans ses bras laissant sa main traverser la chevelure argentée de son amour secret. Son cœur battait si fort qu'on pourrait croire qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inhabituelle. Il sentit des mains se poser sur son dos une réponse à son étreinte.

Alors que ce doux échange de chaleur prenait fin, Tôya fixa les gris-marron de son interlocuteur et de nul-part une phrase vint rompre le silence.

« Yuki... Je t'aime. »

Il l'avait dit. Ses joues étaient en feu. Son ventre était retourné et des papillons s'y agitaient dans tous les sens. Des tremblements parcouraient son corps.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Tôya, je t'aime. »

Le brun eut l'impression de sentir son cœur s'arrêter de battre et sous l'emprise du moment, il céda et glissa ses mains sous la nuque de son amour et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Yukito avait trouvé le bonheur en cet instant. Il venait de découvrir la réciprocité de ses sentiments.

_Tôya. Je t'aime Tôya. Tu es mon unique raison de vivre_

voilà des mots qu'il rêvait de prononcer depuis bien longtemps et enfin, enfin, il les disait. Et ils s'embrassaient.

Le visage en feu, Yukito sentit que le brun quémandait l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Ne sachant comment réagir aux mordillements sur ses lèvres, naturellement, il les entrouvrit et laissa la langue de son partenaire explorer ce nouveau territoire. S'en suivit un ballet enchanté où la danse des deux muscles l'un contre l'autre avait pour unique objectif de mémoriser chaque recoin de la cavité buccale de son partenaire dans une valse sensuelle, douce et accentuée par un échange de salive d'un goût plus agréable encore qu'une dégustation des meilleurs vins. Le mélange des saveurs de futurs amants était comme l'entrée au paradis.

Et le baiser cessa alors qu'ils ne faisaient déjà plus qu'un. A bout de souffle, un échange de regards eut lieu et ainsi, la danse reprit. Mais pas question d'un simple baiser cette fois, non. Une flamme était née dans le corps des deux adolescents, une soif de l'autre. Tôya fut surpris lorsque Yukito fut le prochain a embrasser. Profitant de ce nouvel échange langoureux, il glissa ses mains sur le ventre de son amour ce qui le fit gémir de surprise :

« Tôya...

-Tu ne veux pas ? Si c'est non alors...

-Non, non ! _Yukito avait presque crié sa réponse_

Juste... Moi aussi...

-?

-Laisse-moi te toucher... »

Baissant les yeux, le cadet avait murmuré ses derniers mots. Mais le message était bien passé, et en guise de réponse, Tôya déposa un baiser sur le front de celui-ci et pris sa main pour la porter a son torse. Ainsi alors que l'aîné était concentré à parcourir le buste de son aimé, Yukito aussi redessiner timidement effleurait le corps musclé du « seme ».

Doucement, les deux amis se découvraient des points sensibles, ils se caressaient dans un rythme lent créant une ambiance sereine. Lorsque le brun trouva les deux petits boutons roses qu'il cherchait, il se concentra dessus, les titillant, les faisant rouler sous ses doigts encore inexpérimentés. Des gémissements échappèrent des lèvres de Yukito.

« Aa... Non attends... ! »

Yukito protesta lorsqu'il senti quelque chose d'humide caresser l'un de ses tétons. Il se sentais si bizarre... Ce n'était pas mauvais mais... il ne savait plus.

« C'est bon ? »

Lâchant sa prise, Tôya demanda ça en levant un sourcil prenant un air provocateur.

« ...Haa...

-Je prends ça pour un oui... »

Sur ces paroles, Kinomoto alla chercher le cou de Tsukishiro en déposant des petits baisers sur chaque centimètres carrés de se torse parfaitement bâti. Mais quelque chose empêchait l'accès complet de cette œuvre d'art qui lui ouvrait les bras. Le T-shirt. Il l'avait totalement oublié celui-là ! Alors il inspira et tenta d'enlever cette saleté de bout de tissue sans être trop brusque. Il réussit avec l'aide de Yuki a enlever ce haut et enleva le sien par la même occasion. Il se ré-attaqua à ce cou si appétissant et laissa des marques rougeâtres presque violettes de son passage sur le cou, les clavicules, le torse du plus jeune. Yukito sentait un frisson le parcourir. C'était incroyable la sensation du toucher de cette homme. Un plaisir parcourait son corps mais à force de caresses, il pouvait sentir une chaleur brûler dans son bas-ventre et rendre son pantalon encombrant. Son érection grandissante se faisait sentir. N'y tenant plus il poussa légèrement la source de son excitation.

« Yuki ?

-Pardon... Juste, laisse-moi... »

Yukito avait inversé les positions à son tour de faire ressentir un plaisir enflammé à son partenaire. Il observait le corps de Tôya... Sa peau légèrement dorée, ses muscles brillants sous sa transpiration... Son odeur irrésistible... Ses yeux sertis d'étincelles...

Le cadet relança la danse. Il embrassait, dévorait presque la poitrine de son amour de toujours tandis que ses mains se baladaient sur le torse et cherchaient la ceinture de Tôya qui malgré son étonnement profitait bien de la situation. Laissant échapper quelques soupirs de satisfaction, il posa sa main sur la tête de Yukito, ébouriffant légèrement sa chevelure grise. Celui-ci réussit tant bien que mal à défaire la ceinture, véritable épreuve, et vint caresser la bosse qui s'était formée dans le boxer de Tôya.

« Haa... »

Soupir surpris du principal concerné. Yukito caressait, effleurait ce point sensible du corps de Tôya procurant à ce dernier une extase nouvelle. Sentir ses doigts caresser son membre... les doigts de Yuki touchant, découvrant son lieu le plus intime Tôya croyait rêver. Il voyait des étoiles à la simple idée de sentir cette caresse sans ce foutu boxer qui le serrait d'une telle façon que c'en était douloureux. La réponse à son désir ne se fit pas attendre, justement, le cadet se décida enfin à se débarrasser des vêtements qui l'empêchait de continuer. Ainsi ils se retrouvèrent tous deux nus comme à leur premier jour. Tandis que Yuki était à nouveau à califourchon sur l'homme qu'il désirait si ardemment, il déposa ses lèvres sur le corps parfait de Tôya alors que ses mains se promenaient sur ses hanches et cuisses. La respiration du brun se faisait haletante tandis que l'impatience le gagnait. Mais ce sentiment insoutenable fut bien vite remplacé par un profond soupir de plaisir. Yuki avait saisi son membre brûlant et durci par le désir. Ses caresses buccales ne cessaient pas, mordillant les côtes, le nombril puis la hanche délicieuse de sa raison d'être. Il laissait des filets de salive sur le long du corps de Tôya jusqu'à diriger la virilité fièrement dressée de celui-ci dans sa bouche, arrachant ainsi un petit cri de surprise à Tôya.

« Tu... n'es pas... obligé...

-_Yuki se retira un instant _Tu n'aimes pas ? _Un air provocateur était étonnamment affiché sur le visage du plus jeune_

-...C'est moi qui disait ça il y a un instant... Continue. »

Satisfait de l'issue de ce dialogue dénué d'intérêt, Yukito fit à nouveau pénétrer le membre tremblant de son amant dans sa bouche et commença des vas-et-viens tout en essayant de faire rouler sa langue sur son gland. Lui aussi avait chaud. Il avait la sensation que l'érection qui progressait dans son bas-ventre pouvait explosée à tout moment.

« Yuki... approche-toi...

-nn? »

Tôya repositionna Yukito en lui indiquant où aller de telle façon que Yuki réalisa enfin les intentions du brun. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et positionna le bas de son corps au dessus du visage de son aîné et continua ce qu'il avait commencé plus tôt.

« Yuki... baisse un peu les hanches sinon je ne peux pas lécher... »

Le visage de l'interpellé qui était déjà rougeâtre vira instantanément au cramoisi alors qu'il exécutait la demande. Il sentit alors une chaleur humide envelopper son intimité. Il resserra négligemment sa prise en réaction à ce soudain plaisir violent. Leurs mouvements se synchronisaient, Tôya reproduisait les actions de Yuki sur son membre. Le rythme, la chaleur, le plaisir continuaient en crescendo avec des coups de langues aux endroits sensibles, décidément que ce soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre, c'était plus simple de où toucher pour faire vibrer l'autre quand on a la même chose en dessous de la ceinture ! (No comment pleaaaaase)

Alternant coups de langues et suçotements gourmands, ils se comportaient comme des enfants concourant pour savoir qui finit sa friandise le premier. Leurs érections se gonflaient de plus en plus, Yuki était au bord de la jouissance quand soudain, son partenaire retira de sa bouche ce membre au bord de l'explosion pour glisser sa langue sur l'entrée interdite du cadet ce qui le fit gémir. Alors que Tôya titillait l'anus qui devenait de plus en plus humide, Yuki ne réussissait pas à continuer l'acte qu'il effectuait pourtant déjà depuis de longues minutes. Le muscle mouillé qui tentait de traverser cet anneau de chaire que personne, pas même lui-même, n'avait jamais touché de cette façon.

« Continue... »

Tôya demandait ça d'un ton impatient quand soudain il enfonça doucement son majeur dans l'antre chaud et contracté qui lui faisait face.

« Aaa... ! Tôya... ! »

Tandis que le doigt s'enfonçait petit à petit et écartait son anneau de chaire, Yukito repris ses vas-et-viens d'une manière désespérée. La douleur d'être pénétré se mêlait à une sensation étrange. Tôya caressait le membre et les bourses de Yuki pour le détendre il obtint l'effet recherché. Le doigt qui s'agitait en lui fit naître une sensation divine d'étrange plaisir qui le fit presque naturellement onduler ses hanches. Il perdait la raison face à une sensation aussi forte sa langue s'enroulait autour du membre à Tôya dans des mouvements frénétiques. Il était tellement emporté dans cette danse sans fin qu'il ne fut pas même dérangé par l'intrusion d'un second doigt qui plutôt que de la douleur, lui fit goûter à une folie pure due à cette vague de sensation. Tôya commença à faire un mouvement de ciseaux avec son index et son annulaire découvrant la quantité incroyable de fluides que pouvait produire le corps de son amant, autant au bout de son membre gorgé de sang que dans ce sanctuaire interdit doux comme du velours.

Alors qu'il continuait ses allées et venues avec ses doigts, Tôya enfonça plus profond encore et effleura une boule de nerfs qui fit se cambrer Yukito, qui, ayant abandonné la fellation qu'il effectuait jusque là, cria de surprise et d'un plaisir plus puissant que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là.

« Tô...ya... encore... !. ! »

Yukito arriva à articuler sa phrase tant bien que mal et ainsi Tôya retira ses deux doigts pour en installer en plus un troisième et dernier. Il chercha ce petit point à nouveau et se concentra sur celui-ci arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus forts à son amant. Léchant goulûment la verge de celui-ci, cherchant sans cesse a faire atteindre l'extase à Yuki, Tôya sentait bien que son aimé était au bord de la jouissance. Il léchait son gland attendant l'arrivée de la semence à son cadet.

« Tôya... ! Arrête, si tu continue je... je... ! »

Et dans un dernier râle, alors que le brun avait toujours le bout de son membre en bouche et que ses doigts avaient touchés une dernière fois sa prostate, Yukito jouissait laissant son liquide chaud entrer dans la bouche de Tôya qui lui n'hésita pas à avaler les fluides de son ami. Tôya trouva un goût amer et désagréable à cette substance mais pour lui, tout ce qui venait de Yukito était bon. Il aimerait ce goût aussi après tout, n'est-ce pas là la saveur de l'homme qu'il a toujours aimé ? Yukito était épuisé quand il se rendit compte que son amant avait avalé ÇA.

« Tôya... désolé ! Tu n'avais pas à...

-Tu sais... Si je l'ai fait c'est parce que j'en avais envie... »

Yukito esquissa un sourire à cette réponse. Quand il se releva du corps sur lequel il avait perdu équilibre, il se rendit compte de l'érection toujours présente de Tôya. Ainsi, il reprit ce qu'il faisait plus tôt, bien décidé à faire jouir Tôya à son tour. Surpris, celui-ci n'allait cependant pas refuser les avances du plus jeune. Ainsi, Yukito repris ces vas-et-viens, ses coups de langue alors qu'accidentellement il mordilla le membre tremblant de Tôya, il entendit un petit gémissement échapper des lèvres de celui-ci. Alors qu'il se retira pour s'excuser, Yuki baissa les yeux pour voir le visage de son amant. Celui-ci avait laissé sa tête basculer en arrière essayant de cacher ses joues rouges cramoisies ayant sur le visage une expression qu'on pourrait associer à de... l'extase... ? Yukito avait du mal a comprendre l'expression de Tôya.

« Désolé, Tôya... Ça a fait mal ? _Demandait Yukito, inquiet_

-...no-non... recommence...

-que- quoi ?

-mords-moi encore... »

Yukito n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles. Il avait aimé ça ?! Et il voulait qu'il... recommence... ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Yuki n'aurait jamais ne serait-ce que pu imaginer que Tôya, SON Tôya, avait ce genre de penchant... Peu importe, il obéit et timidement enfonça ses dents dans la verge de l'aîné pour les retirer presque immédiatement. Il répéta ce mouvement encore et encore, sentant le souffle chaud de son amant sur ses cuisses, bien qu'il avait joui quelques minutes plus tôt, son érection refit surface. C'était la première fois qu'il était dans un état d'excitation aussi incroyable. La sensation qu'il ressentait en mordant et léchant le membre de Tôya le faisait brûler de l'intérieur et il s'attelait à la tâche amenant bientôt son amant atteindre son climax.

« Yuki... Yuki... ! »

Sur ce dernier soupir, il se libéra en Yuki dans un spasme violent. Tremblant, Yukito s'allongea à côté de Tôya. Cependant ça ne suffisait pas. Ce petit épisode leur avait donné une envie de l'autre encore plus forte. En effet, les deux lycéens avaient repris leur état initial : ils avait touts deux leur virilités dressées comme au début.

« Yuki je... je veux être en toi... »

Ressentant le même besoin, le cadet hocha timidement la tête. Ainsi, le brun retourna à califourchon sur Yuki et recommença à titiller son anus avec le bout de ses doigts.

« Vas-y... »

Laissa échapper Yuki. Enfonçant ses doigts un par un pour vérifier que Yukito était bel et bien prêt, il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire mal, il positionna quelque chose de bien plus imposant et chaud à l'entrée de son partenaire puis commença à s'insinuer doucement en lui. La douleur fit se cambrer Yukito. Elle devait être atténuée par la préparation de Tôya mais elle était tout de même présente. Inquiet de la réaction de son amant, Tôya s'arrêta.

« Tu... as mal ? ...Tu veux arrêter ?

-Non, con... tinue... Ça... va... »

Sur ce, Tôya continua son chemin dans l'antre serré de son partenaire rassurant celui-ci en lui caressant d'une part le torse et d'autres parts le membre. Heureusement cela faisait son effet. Malgré la sensation de se faire déchirer de l'intérieur, la douleur se rapprochait petit à petit en quelque chose de comparable à du plaisir.

« Haa... »

Un soupir. Ça y est, Tôya était complètement en Yuki. Ils ne faisait plus qu'un. Enfin...

Sa présence en Yukito devenait de moins en moins gênante, Tôya laissait son amant s'habituer, attendant l'autorisation de continuer.

« Tôya... bouge. »

Dans un mouvement de hanches, Yukito avait donné le signal d'une voix déterminée. Ainsi, Tôya se retira faisant gémir de déception Yuki. Mais il donna un premier coup de rein en s'enfonçant à nouveau en lui. Et il continua ces mouvements doux tandis qu'à chaque coup de rein, les ongles de Yuki s'enfonçaient dans le dos de Tôya. Quel plaisir fou prenait possession de l'un comme de l'autre. Ils fondaient l'un dans l'autre. Alors que les mouvements de Tôya s'accéléraient, il toucha le point qui faisait réagir si fortement Yukito quelques minutes avant cela. Oui, il heurta frénétiquement sa prostate arrachant un « Encore ! » des lèvres à Yuki.

Continuant à chercher ce point encore et encore, Tôya embrassa tendrement son amant enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne en harmonie avec le mouvement de leurs hanches. Le rythme accélérait, leurs peaux nues s'entrechoquaient, Tôya avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Yukito qui lui était emporté à un tel point dans l'acte qu'inconsciemment il mordait l'épaule et la nuque de Tôya à chaque coup de rein. Un goût métallique pris place dans sa bouche quand il réalisa que Tôya saignait par sa faute. Alors qu'il enleva sa tête de là pour s'excuser, son amant frappa d'autant plus fort, plus vite, plus profondément. Ils atteignait l'apogée de leur plaisir.

« Aaa ! Tôya ! Je... Je vais... Tôya... !

-Haa... Moi aussi... Yuki... ! »

Criant une dernière fois leurs noms respectifs, ils jouirent ensembles, Yukito se libérant sur leurs torses et Tôya se déversant en Yuki. Épuisé, le cadet s'était presque évanoui.

« … Il faut nettoyer ça... »

Commentaire réaliste.

En effet qu'ils avaient souillés les draps de façon assez... particulière. Sur cette phrase, Tôya se retira arrachant un soupir à Yuki. Après avoir nettoyés leur chambre et avoir pris une douche (séparément hein!), ils allèrent se coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Onii-chan ! Il est dix heures ! Lève-toi ! »

Il allait pleuvoir ce jour là. Sakura allait réveiller Tôya pour la première fois de sa vie. Quand même pourquoi traînait-il autant aujourd'hui ? La jeune fille était dans l'incompréhension. Bon, d'accord. On était dimanche, et son grand-frère ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui et en plus Yukito-san était venu dormir ici la veille. Minute. Yukito était encore là ? Et lui aussi dormait ? C'était bien trop étrange... Sakura frappait frénétiquement à la porte.

« Yukito-san ? Onii-chan ?

-Haa... J'ai fait un de ces rêves... »

Somnolant, Tôya se rendit compte que dans son lit, nu et allongé sur lui se trouvait Yuki.

Et lui aussi était nu. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

« Yu... Yuki ? »

Il avait laissé sortir le nom de son amant d'une voix plus forte qu'il ne l'avait qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Décidément Sakura n'en pouvait plus, c'était VRAIMENT trop. D'abord son frère et Yukito qui ne se lèvent pas ensuite ce cri soudain !

« J'entre ! »

Et si jamais une Clow Card les avais attaqués ?!

« Non... n'entre pas ! »

Tôya cria sa réponse trop tard. La porte s'ouvrit. Silence. Choc pour Sakura. Sous ses yeux son frère et le garçon dont elle est amoureuse nus l'un sur l'autre. Dans le lit de son frère. Elle vira au rouge tomate et tomba dans les pommes.

« Sakura ! »

…

Ce fût le jour où un couple s'était formé et où Sakura appris à ne plus jamais entrer dans la chambre de son frère sans autorisation !

FIN

Pardon pour la chute, pardon pour tout pardon d'exister! Merci d'avoir lu! N'oubliez pas les reviews~


End file.
